


Believe Me

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: “Do you want this job or not?”Buck looks at Chimney. His eyes were already bored by the question. “Chimney, I don't want to take care of a psycho!”Chimney shrugs. “Well, this psycho has a rich wife and she is willing to pay anything so she doesn’t have to take care of him! Trust me, she said that you can name the payment yourself!” Chimney grabs the file from his desk and gives it to Buck. “Come on, Buck.”."You can't expect me not to fall in love with you when you are the only one taking care of me!" - Eddie"It's different, Eddie. I'm doing my job!" - Buck"You didn't do your job properly then." - Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> **TW : this fic will contain a lot of mental instabilities**
> 
> This is this fic's playlist ;
> 
> [Believe Me Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6LZpVmtpgWvkCbMI5Orxpj?si=IQB-w9aJShqBqijYxsDxfw)
> 
> Some editing for this fic ;
> 
> [the edits](https://buckiaz.tumblr.com/post/622721043016155136/title-believe-me-rating-mature-pairing)

“Do you want this job or not?” 

Buck looks at Chimney. His eyes were already bored by the question. “Chimney, I don't want to take care of a psycho!”

Chimney shrugs. “Well, this psycho has a rich wife and she is willing to pay anything so she doesn’t have to take care of him! Trust me, she said that you can name the payment yourself!” Chimney grabs the file from his desk and gives it to Buck. “Come on, Buck.” 

Okay, are you confused? Let’s get to whatever the hell is happening in this story.

So, Buck and Chimney are best friends. Not that type who always hangs out with each other but the type who always tries to kill each other. Buck is jobless because he got fired last week. His job was a food delivery man and he knows every route in Los Angeles now. He got fired because he got a bike full of pricey food in an accident. Maybe his old boss would spare him if he was injured. But, he wasn’t. He actually got to jump before the bike fell into a lake. Yes, a lake.

Chimney, he tries to become a good and functional friend by helping Buck to find a job and he has only found this one. But, Buck is too picky about this mental issues thing. Chimney found a job where Buck just needs to take care for a man who is a little psycho. Maybe not a little. Not psycho actually. He has mental illness that has become too serious for the wife to handle. She also has a sick mother and a son to take care of. So, if Buck takes this job, he will be helping plenty.

When she said she will pay any amount for someone to take care of her husband, Chimney almost resigned from his own job but he cares about Buck more than he expects himself to. Especially after Buck has finally become his family. Yes, Chimney married Buck’s sister, Maddie. It has been two months and he is still on this happy mood thing. Ready to jump into anything in order to help other people. He feels bad with Buck being all droopy because of no job.

“Seriously? Name anything?” Buck takes the file, not believing what Chimney has said. He reads everything, even the page number. Then, he sits down on Chimney’s couch. “This is impossible. How can she give this much money to someone?”

“She’s in business, Buck. Of course she is willing.” 

“Okay. I’ll give it a shot but do remember that I’m doing this because you tried so hard to get me a job.” Buck smiles as he gives the file back to Chimney, watches him sit down and puts away the file.

“Okay, that sounds great. I’ll contact her.”

“Eddie, your son wants to see you.” The voice wakes him up. He looks at his wife’s face. 

“Not the right time, Shannon.” He still rises to sit, his back against the wall. “Is he doing okay?” He asks, looking at the door because that is where his wife is standing. Of course, she never dares to come closer now that he explodes like a touch sensitive bomb. Anytime. 

"He will, if you let him see you."

Eddie shakes his head. "Tell him I'm not well."

Shannon looks at him with a sadness in her eyes. "I have found someone to take care of you. He will come here tomorrow."

Eddie sighs. No way. "I told you I don't need anyone to help me! I'm getting better." A lie.

"So, you want me to come home to you almost choking your own son to death again?"

"You didn't lock the door!"

"How could I lock my own husband in a room?"

Fair point. "You don't love me anymore. You can lock the door."

"Not loving you doesn't mean I can be inhuman." Shannon shakes her head before she closes the door and walks away from the big ass room.

Eddie can live like this. He hates the hospital. He doesn't want to live there anymore. Everyone treats him like a kid when he is not. He wants to be home. But, he knows he will bring harm. That's why he is willing to stay in the room for twenty four hours. 

He feels bad for the guy who decided to take this job.

"Okay, no wrinkles on my t-shirt, right?" Buck asks the lady with the name Carla who is watering the plants at Diaz mansion. She said that she's the chief maid and there are other maids as well.

"You look great, new kid."

Buck smiles. "You can call me Buck."

Carla nods. "Okay, Buck. You just need to walk through the main big door and go straight. Take the stairs upstairs and the first door you see up there will be your boss's bedroom."

Buck narrows his eyes. "Bedroom? It's like 10 in the morning."

Carla just smiles at that. "Be careful. He already knows about you coming here."

Buck nods. After saluting the lady, he follows everything she said and he stops as soon as he arrives in front of the door. "Okay, Buck. You can do this. Just introduce yourself and ask him if he needs anything." He murmurs to himself before taking a deep breath.

He knocks the door twice and then he twists the door knob. He has learned a few things from Shannon yesterday. She said that anyone needs to knock the door first before coming in. 

So, the room is dark. The curtains are blood red. The wall is grey and black repeatedly in stripes. "Hello?" He voices out as he can't see anyone yet. This room is too big. It is as big as Buck's whole apartment.

After a few seconds, Buck decides to walk in and closes the door. "I'm Buck. The new caretaker. Ready to work under your order, sir."

Get ready, Buck. You will see an old man with grey hair and he will probably have a bad sense of humor. Buck chuckles at his own thought. When he hears water running in the bathroom, Buck walks towards the bathroom, waiting at the door.

After a few minutes of standing like a total idiot, Buck finally hears the lock clicking. He turns to look at his patient(?). He loses his breath for a moment. His breath stuck in his throat and he freezes the moment his brown eyes lash against his blue ones. 

"Are you the new guy?" 

His voice is great too. His face is sharp and just smart. Buck is sure that if he is not standing this close to him, he will probably drool. 

"Y..yeah. I'm Buck."

And, this guy, Eddie seems perfectly fine. He knows a few things about him. His name, his age and his favorite foods. He needed to study those before coming here. Back to this room, Buck watches as he takes off his bathrobe just like that in front of the mirror. Buck's eyes go wide. He doesn't know if he needs to watch or to not watch but he'd rather watch. 

His muscles are great and so shiny. It's like he works out everyday. Is he here to take care of him or to be taken care of?! He looks so well and he looks just fine.

"You don't have to take care of me. I'm great and I'll be super troublesome."

Buck chuckles awkwardly. At least now he knows how to avoid looking at Eddie. "That's my job though. Don't worry about being troublesome. I'm just one of those." He doesn't know if that's something you should be telling your boss.

Eddie glances at him. Now, he has his shorts on, but still topless. Buck feels awkward. He used to look at guys without any doubt but right now, he feels so shy. Eddie looks extremely hot. His abs are stunning.

Does he work out often?

Buck actually imagined him to be crying all the time. He imagined him old and also thin. But, Eddie is super fit and his body is gorgeous.

Stop, Buck. Stop thinking about his body.

Buck follows his mind's order and looks at his face. His face is just the same. Jaw perfectly lined and his tan skin looks extra stunning in this room with just a dim of red.

"Okay. So, how old are you?" Eddie's question pulls him away from all his thoughts. 

"Uh, twenty.. I mean, twenty seven."

Eddie nods twice before he goes to his bed. 

Buck wonders what he should be doing. He hasn't read everything in the guide book yet. Shannon gave it to him in such a hurry a few days ago. She was in a rush to pick their son. 

"I heard you have a son. Christopher. Right?" Buck asks, putting down his bag, eyes looking around for a door that has "Caretaker Room" tag. Yes, Eddie's room has another room inside and it's his room now.

"Yes."

Eddie's answer is too quiet. Buck looks back at him. He is suddenly sitting at the edge of the bed, swinging his legs fast and Buck has this feeling that the psychoness side of Eddie has finally come. 

Buck gulps. 

Then, he hears Eddie crying.

Buck immediately leaves his bag and walks closer to Eddie step by step. "Eddie, don't cry." He says that slowly, and as soon as Eddie looks up to him, Buck feels too many emotions hitting him. This guy is hurt. His eyes tell him everything.

"I shouldn't have killed her."

Wait, what?

It was that. And then, Eddie laughs. More like giggling. 

Buck shivers. He is scared. But, this is his responsibility now and fuck his lazy ass for not reading everything that Shannon gave him. "Okay. Maybe you can tell me about it?"

He can't even finish thinking when Eddie suddenly rises on his two feet and comes at Buck. He comes too close that their chests hit each other's. He is staring into Buck's eyes.

"Your eyes. Her eyes. Are the same eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So, what do you think? Should this be continued?
> 
> [my tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)


End file.
